Memories
by InuFan-Kenhandora
Summary: Rogue's powers return to her, and she fights for control of them. With Professor Xavier gone, who can help her? When Magneto makes an offer she can't refuse, will she take it? Living her life in memories, what secrets does her heart hold? RogueWolverine.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Logan, where are you going?" The sound of Marie's voice startled him. He'd been so deep in thought that he hadn't sensed her enter the garage. He turned to face her, pulling the cigar out of his mouth and dropped it to the ground, snuffing it out with his boot. She stood a few feet away from him in a loose tank top and billowy pajama bottoms. Her arms were crossed and she was staring at him point blank. Her reddish-brown hair hung loose at her shoulders and her white bangs delicately framed her face. Her expression was one he couldn't read.

"Somewhere, not really sure. Though I'd take up cage fighting again. What are you doing down here anyway, kid?" He watched as she bit her lip and fought a grimace at his nickname for her. She really wasn't a kid anymore, not after everything that had happened in the last couple of years. Still, he hoped that she could still keep a hold on her childhood a bit longer; she needed to feel like a child, even if she didn't openly admit to it. She didn't want to grow up as fast as she knew she had already done. At only eighteen, her mentality equaled any of the adults, her teachers, at the mansion.

"Ah heard you come into m'ah room and ah found your note on m'ah nightstand. Ah wanted to ask why you want to leave the school." Straight to the point. One of the many qualities she'd picked up after having met him.

"I just can't stay here anymore. There are too many memories to deal with." He gritted his teeth and reached down to grab his bag, strapping it onto the back of his motorcycle. "Besides, I never belonged here anyway. The road is my home and I prefer to wander."

Her mouth formed a silent "oh" and she turned her gaze from his, reaching up and tucking her hair behind her ears. She turned back towards him and took a few steps forward, looking directly at him. "Take me with you?"

"What? No, kid, you belong here with folks your own age. You don't wanna end up a wanderer like me." Logan walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "And what would Bobby think if you just disappear in the middle of the night? Wouldn't he miss you?"

"Logan, where have you been? Bobby an' ah split up two weeks ago. An' if anybody doesn't belong here, it's me. Not anymore." She reached up with a bare hand and pulled his off her shoulder. "I'm normal now an' ah can't hurt anyone anymore. Besides, if I don't leave with you, I'll just go by myself. I could go back home to my folks, but truthfully, Ah'd rather stay with you. You're the only real family Ah've got anymore. You're the only one who wasn't afraid of m'ah touch when m'ah touch could kill. An' if you don't take me with you, Ah'll just end up going after you anyway."

Logan looked at her, debating on whether or not it was wise to take her with him. She was, technically, an adult and was free to make her own decisions. And she was right; they were the only family that the other really had. Still, she wasn't ready for a life on the road. She wasn't suited for that kind of life. Besides, she was intelligent and would go far in the world if she stayed where she was and moved on, went to college and made something of herself. What kind of life could she have if he took her with him? He didn't want to leave her though. After being alone for so long, she had given him something to look forward too, something to return to that was actually important. He sighed and gave a conceding nod of his head. Marie's eyes grew wide and a smile bloomed from her expressionless lips as she jumped up and hugged him, placing a brief kiss on his cheek before she knew what she was doing. When she realized it, she shirked away and regained what composure she could muster. "Thank you."

With that she turned and jogged towards the door. "Ah'll be right back."

Fifteen minutes later she came sneaking back through the door, wearing dark jeans, a long sleeved top and that familiar green cloak and dark scarf. She carried a backpack on one shoulder, buttoning her cloak as she approached. She smiled when she got up to him. "Ah'm ready to go."

"All right then." Logan got onto the bike and patted the seat behind him. Marie climbed on behind him and put her feet up. Logan kicked up the stand and turned on the bike, revving it before pushing off and pulling out of the garage down the driveway and out of the gate onto the road. He turned back and smiled at her. "Better hold on tight."

Storm had been up, unable to sleep, and was reading in the library when she heard the rumble of Logan's motorcycle break the silence of the night. She knew that he was leaving. It was something that she had expected to happen eventually. Logan was a strong man, on the outside. However she could sense his restlessness and his grief when he didn't openly express it. She knew that it was because of Jean. He felt guilty for her death. She knew that he felt something for her, though it was more lust than it had been love, he still was deeply hurt inside when she died by his hands. He was her friend and she wished there was something she could have done to ease his pain. Then again, she was suffering herself. Professor Xavier was the one person she had been closest with, he was almost a father too her, and Scott and Jean had been like her siblings.

The woman sighed and went to the window to watch him leave. She wondered if he had said goodbye to Rogue. It was a certainty that he wouldn't leave without doing so. The two had a connection with one another that she couldn't entirely place. Perhaps it was something like the connection she'd had with the Professor. She'd had no one at first, but he was there for her and he became her family. She sensed it was much the same between the two, but maybe, there was something more there too. Still, it was hard for Storm to imagine Logan wanting anyone other that Jean, and up until recently, Rogue only had eyes for Bobby. Besides that, she knew that both she and Logan still saw Rogue as a child, a student. There was no place for such relationships like that.

Finally, she could see the motorcycle pulling out of the garage towards the gate. Something caught her off guard, something that she hadn't expected in the least. There was someone else with Logan. It didn't take her long to realize that it was Rogue sitting just behind him as the bike turned onto the road and sped off into the darkness. It was surprising to see. She had figured that Rogue, having since taken the cure to rid herself of her mutant powers, would leave the mansion and return home to her parents. She would never have thought that she'd have left with Logan. It was all too sporadic. Then again, the girl had a great admiration for him, and considering the reasons she had left home in the first place, it started to seem to fit more and more. Still, Storm had to wonder if they would be coming back. Both had gone before. First when Rogue ran away because she felt like an outcast and Logan had convinced her otherwise and she would have gone right back if Magneto had not have shown up. Then again, Logan left to find out more about his past, but made the promise to her that he would come back. Now that they both were gone and that they had gone together, who was to say if they would ever come back, since there wasn't anything there for them anymore.


	2. Look, But Don't Touch

**Chapter One: Look, But Don't Touch**

Marie wasn't feeling quite right that day. It was beautiful out. A perfect summer day, so it was odd that she felt so out of funk with everything around her. At the moment, she was waiting in line at the local grocery, watching out the tall glass windows in the front of the store as the locals were getting ready for a festival to celebrate when the town was founded some years ago, she wasn't quite sure how long and hadn't really been paying attention to the mass of posters that had been put up on telephone poles and splayed across banners down the main road for weeks now. She'd lived in this small Montana town for nearly a year, but had never bothered to indulge herself in its history. It was just a place where she could plant her roots. It didn't matter much what great things had happened there. It was someplace to call home, and that was all she had wanted.

She stepped up to the register as the line dwindled down in front of her and set her groceries on the conveyor belt. She sighed and tried to put her feelings of discomfort out of her mind, concentrating on a song that was playing over the radio next to the cashier. It struck her that she recognized the song. It sent a rush of memories through her from somewhere deep in her mind that she couldn't place where or when she'd had them.

_------------------------Somewhere in the Rockies------------------------_

"_You are m'ah sunshine, m'ah only sunshine; you make me happy when...what are you staring at Logan?" Marie had been singing to herself as she had been gazing out the window, watching as the sun rose over the snow-kissed peaks of a far away mountain. They had been on the road for a while and had picked up a beat up pickup truck a few towns back when the realized it'd be too uncomfortable going through the mountains on Logan's motorcycle. She had only looked away from the view when she felt eyes staring at her._

"_You're singing." Logan glanced at her and then back at the road. She furrowed her brows at him and crossed her arms._

"_There's nothing wrong with m'ah singing." She scoffed and playfully stuck her tongue out at him. "Besides, at least AH can sing. Ah bet you're as sour as a lemon."_

"_I can sing." He spoke defensively, not catching himself in time. Marie gave him a doubtful look and bit her lip, fighting a grin that eventually forced its way through. "I…I just don't like to sing. It's not my style."_

"_Yea right. Like ah can believe that." He looked over at her again, watching as she raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes, looking away from him. She was teasing. He hated that. She liked being smug at times because she knew it got to him eventually. _

_Logan sighed and looked back at the road. "You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear. How much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."_

_Marie giggled quietly and put a hand over her mouth to hide her smile. "You have a beautiful voice, Logan. You just need to be a little less serious sometimes. It'd be good for you. After all, singing is like…like breathing for the soul."_

_This time he couldn't help but smile himself. She was right; he did need to lighten up a little, not that he'd admit it. But it was hard not to be serious considering that things between the humans and the mutants were growing more tense by the day. He was worried for her. She might have given up her own powers and was now considered human herself, but she was still sympathetic to his kind, and that could cause problems for people who weren't so open-minded about it. She could get hurt if they weren't careful, and there was no way that he could let that happen. Already, he'd lost too many people he cared about in this fight. He would never let it happen again._

"_Heh. Maybe you're right kid." He smirked and she smiled one of her bright smiles._

"_Well then, sing with me." She nudged him with an elbow and took a deep breath. He did the same, and together, they sang. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Marie? Marie, hun, are you okay sweetie?" The cashier placed a hand on hers. Surprised, Marie recoiled back, snatching her hand away in fright. The memory she had fallen into had distracted her and she hadn't realized that her things had been rung up and needed to be paid for. Now, it was all rushing away back into the back of her mind where it had come from.

"Hmm. Oh, Ah'm fine, just not feeling to up to par today." She reached into her pocket, pulling out crumpled bills and assorted coins, counting it and handing the correct amount to the cashier. She got her change back, stuffing it and the receipt into her pocket before grabbing the bag with her groceries.

"You aren't pregnant are you?" The cashier placed a hand on Marie's shoulder, laughing a bit as she watched the young woman stumble a bit. "Just a joke, but I hope that you feel better soon. Are you coming out to the festival tonight? It'll be a lot of fun. Games, great food, and fireworks. The whole shebang."

"Ah might if ah'm feeling better. It sounds like fun though." She smiled and ran a hand through her hair as she adjusted the bag in her arms. She sighed, walking out the door and down the sidewalk to where she'd left her truck parked. She walked around to the driver's side and got in, putting the bag in the passenger seat, and sat there a moment, trying to pull back that distant memory. It was so rare when simple thoughts like those came back to her, especially after she had tried so hard to forget them. At times she wanted to remember, but then she'd feel this ache throughout her entire body and it hurt so much that she decided that it was best to leave things buried. She liked the simple, sweet moments that made her smile when she thought about them, like the one she'd just remembered in the grocery store.

_He must have been important to me since the strongest memories always have him in them._ She sighed again, closing her eyes and biting down on her lip as she looked away. That memory had been here, in this beat up old truck. They were travelers, that much she knew, since the memories never showed any of the same places. _Logan._ As she thought about it, she felt tears falling down her cheeks, which she quickly brushed away, trying to compose herself. She barely remembered him, but when she did, it always made her cry. _Ah must have cared about him quite a lot. _Finally, the tears dried and her thoughts rearranged, she started up the truck and made the drive home.

These days, home was an old hunting cabin on the edge of town. She had bought it because it was fairly cheap since the owner had considered it beyond repair and was going to tear it down otherwise. She could have easily moved into an apartment somewhere in town, but she preferred the solitude and privacy of the cabin, and she enjoyed being able to fix it up from a dilapidated cabin to a comfortable home. It wasn't anything special, but it reflected who she was. Big, overstuffed furniture, a warm fireplace, and pictures of the mountains that she had taken herself. There were even pictures of her and Logan, though she only put a few of them out where people could see them. The rest were in a box in her trunk that she kept at the foot of her bed.

Her favorite one, though, was the one that she kept out. She and Logan were standing against a snow covered railing of what seemed to be a lookout spot. Behind them was a cascading waterfall framed by trees on both sides. She was wearing a green cloak that hung open that showed her wearing worn out jeans and a plain dark blue turtleneck with a scarf wrapped around her neck. She was leaning into Logan who had an arm wrapped around her shoulder. He was dressed much the same as her: faded jeans and a warm shirt underneath a plain brown coat. Both of them were smiling, even though it seemed like it was very cold.

That trunk was also where she kept her diary, not that she wrote in it anymore, but she had at one point. The key to it had gone missing, and she had never bothered to find it again. She felt it was best to just leave the past buried. She was happy how she was. She had friends and a good life, a job even. In this remote part of the world, she had found peace. She knew that outside of her happy town, a war was brewing. It had been for several years now. Humans hating mutants, and vice-versa. She had found that she rather disliked conflict and was glad to be so far away from it. She knew that once she had been a mutant herself, and she did sympathize with them, but she didn't want to get involved in a fight that would just cause more hurt and more suffering on the world.

As she pulled up to the front of the cabin, the gravel crunching beneath her tires, she felt a little more at ease. Now that she was home, she could put away her groceries and curl up on her couch beneath a warm blanket and read a good book, or maybe even go through some of her old photos. Whatever she decided to do, it didn't involve leaving the house again for some time. She thought about going to the festival in town, but there would be large crowds there, and too many people to count. She was never big on crowds. It was just too cramped, confined, and at times she felt overwhelmingly claustrophobic. Not that she had anything to fear anymore from bumping into someone, she was still unable to deal with a lot of people.

She tromped up the steps, bag in hand, and knocked the snow off her shoes, kicking them off as soon as she was in the door. She put the bag on the counter in the little nook that made up her kitchen and sighed with a smile. _Home._ It was warm, and cozy. She went about putting her groceries away and went and flopped onto the couch, pulling a thick, soft blanket over her lap. She reached over and grabbed a book off of the coffee table, turning it to a page where she'd left off last. She was halfway through a chapter when a long yawn escaped and the words on the page became fuzzy. She blinked a bit and shook her head lightly, concentrating a little harder on the words on the page. She hadn't even realized it earlier, but her eyes were feeling incredibly heavy, and before she knew it, she had slumped against the back of the couch, her book sliding down into her lap.

In her sleep, she moved a bit, and the book fell to the floor with a loud thump. Marie groaned and rubbed her eyes with one hand while pushing her hair out of her face with the other. _Ah don't know why ah'm so sleepy all of a sudden. Ah probably caught a cold is all. Ah think ah'll just go to bed now._ She stretched out and pushed the blanket down to the end of the couch, swinging her feet off and onto the floor. Lazily, she got up and went to her room to lie down in her own bed, falling fast asleep as soon as she got comfortable. However, her mind seemed to have betrayed her while she slept. Confusing dreams caused her to toss in her sleep and that feeling of being out of sync with the world seemed to get worse and worse. She'd get hot, so hot that she began to sweat and unconsciously kicked off her covers. Then, she'd begin to freeze and clammed up into herself, shaking and shivering even though the room was a perfect temperature. And the visions running through her mind made her head pound and ache like it never had before. So much so that it woke her up, but the dreams didn't stop flying through her mind.

She didn't know what to do, all she could do was bring her hands up to her head and hold it, sobbing and trying to stop the images, to stop the pounding in her skull. She couldn't breath and her throat felt tight. The spinning visions in her mind made her sick to her stomach and she tried to get out of bed, but her legs were too weak to hold her and she fell with a hard thump onto the wooden floor. Tears streamed from her eyes as she coughed up the contents of her stomach onto the floor. Suddenly, everything stopped. The visions in her mind fell away and her thoughts cleared. The unbearable pounding stopped and it was so relieving that she let out a loud sigh. Sitting up, she backed away from the mess she had left on the floor and propped herself up against the leg of the bed, wiping the wetness from her face. All of a sudden, she could feel this tingle rushing through her entire body and she feared that it would all start again and when it didn't she began to worry what all of it had meant in the first place.

It had been nothing she had experienced before. Nothing she had ever felt was that excruciating. She worried about what it might mean for her and the normal life she had finally regained. Could her powers have returned? _Please God, please, let them stay gone. Let me live a normal life, God please!_ She hadn't heard of any instances in which the "cure" had failed or only been found to be temporary. She had to be sure, though. She had to know if her biggest fear was about to come true. She couldn't live a life without touch again. She couldn't live knowing that people feared her because one touch could kill. She couldn't do it; she didn't even know how she did it before, because she would die if they had come back.

Cautiously she got to her feet and stumbled into the bathroom, taking a warm shower to wake her up and further clear her mind. After that, she cleaned up the mess she had left in her room. Now, all that was left was to find out what she needed to know. She just needed to find someone or something to touch. She slipped on her boots and coat, then opened the door and stepped out into the cool summer evening. From her front porch, she could see the lights down in the city just starting to come on and the even brighter lights from the fairgrounds shining brilliantly in the distance. _The sun must have just set._ She hadn't even slowed down to check the time. Slowly, she made her way down the steps and rounded the house to the back. She had kept a few chickens in a coop out back for when she wanted eggs and was too lazy to go into town to get some. At the moment, they were sound asleep, clucking occasionally in their sleep, but otherwise quiet. Marie walked up to the first one close enough and woke it. Instinctively, it stood up like it did whenever she came in, knowing that she wanted to poke around in its nest. This time, however, she wasn't interested in eggs. With a bare hand, she reached out and grabbed the chicken by the leg. And she could feel it; she could feel the life flowing through her and out of the chicken. It squawked crazily and woke up the other chickens, who went crazy as their companion slowly died at her hands.

Finally, she let the chicken go, and it slumped down in the nest. The others still hadn't quieted down and shrunk away from her when she took a step forward. _Fear._ Her mind raced with it, and she could sense it in the defenseless animals huddled in the far corner as to get away from her. And she began to cry; she slumped to the dirty, disgusting floor of the chicken coop and cried, cradling her head in her hands. She felt helpless and weak. _How could the cure have failed so miserably? Why do ah have to suffer through this curse again?_


	3. Returning

**Authors Note: **Well, another chapter. I have to say I'm rather impressed with this one, as it spans nearly 8 pages in Microsoft Word. And since we're all getting into this story by now, I thought I'd pop in and thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far. I truly appreciate your feedback. It means a lot to me to know that people like my work. Especially considering that this is the first piece of fanfiction I've written that wasn't about InuYasha. Anywho, onto the thanks. Thank you to: **Gemrosa, DarkAngelmi818, QueenApailana, FurubaForever16, Ineluctability, pennychick, MissBe, and emma134.** Yay for you! You all are awesome, and I dedicate this chapter to you!

Now, before I go, I also want to say that you are welcome to ask any questions you want about this story, because I know I probably get confusing at some points. Anywho, other than that, again, thank you for reading this story. HAPPY READING!

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Two: Returning**

She felt cold. It was midsummer, but she felt so damned cold. Maybe it was because of her heartbreaking discovery that the cure had failed her and her powers had returned or it could have been Bobby's powers surfacing for a bit. Hell, it could have been because she had just shut off and let every part of her body go numb. She didn't really care at that point. She just wanted to give up and let everything just slip away so she didn't have to deal with it anymore. Still, if she had learned everything in her life, it was that giving up had never been an option. _Ah hate m'ah life._

Somehow, though, she had managed to muster the strength to go back into the house, where she fell into her bed and pulled the covers over her and cried again. She cried because she was alone. She cried because she just didn't know what to do. What could she do? Her touch, again, was deadly, and for all she knew, she was the only mutant in town. So where did that leave her? _Nowhere. Ah have nowhere and no one to turn to. Ah can't go back to the school. People there are afraid of me, students and teachers. They had been since the day they…the day…ah can't exactly remember, but ah stole another mutant's power. Ah nearly killed him! Their fear eats at me. How can ah turn to them when they don't even trust me?_ Thoughts rushed in her mind and left her confused, so she stopped thinking and just stared into the bleak of the night out the window. _Logan._ He came to mind again, like he often did. _Ah wish ah hadn't tried so hard to forget him. Ah don't even know why ah did. He just seemed too important to forget like that, an' it seems that he could be the only one ah might have been able to turn to in this situation. Ah wish ah knew what happened. Ah wish ah knew where in the world he was so ah could go to him for help!_

Marie felt the tears coming on again, streaking slow across her cheeks and soaking the pillow that she clutched protectively. It had never bothered her to be alone before, but now, the silence was deafening and the loneliness that she felt overwhelmed her like she never knew it could. She needed someone to come to her and comfort her. She needed to feel protected. But with powers like hers, who could do that anymore? And there seemed to be something different this time around. She could feel the individual powers and memories of the people she'd touched deep within her. When she had taken the cure, they had all gone away, but now they were back, and more powerful than ever. She could feel Bobby, Magneto, her boyfriend whom she put into a coma, and she could even feel Logan in her. That last fact made her smile even though she felt as if she could die. It was his fighting spirit that had been driving her thus far to get up and keep moving. She knew what she had to do. She had to find him. He was the one, the only one, that she could think of turning to.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_---Elsewhere: A Year Ago ---_

It had been almost a year since the death of the Professor, Scott, and Jean and nearly eight months since Logan and Rogue had disappeared into the night. Storm still couldn't sleep most nights and chose to restlessly sit in the library and read, as she often did, or stay up in her office correct her student's schoolwork. Tonight was different though, it felt as if something in the air had changed. She had the ability to control the weather, but she also had a sixth sense. She could feel when the energy of the earth changed or shifted. And it had done so that night. She couldn't quite figure out what it was that had changed. She knew many things were changing in the world, what with the tensions that continued to rise between the mutants and the humans, but this was different. It almost felt as if she could recognize this change. It was familiar, but hard to place.

That night, she couldn't even concentrate on a book and kept herself occupied by wandering the halls of the school aimlessly. And that flow of energy continued to twist around her and kept her awake. She had gone and lay down in her bed more than once, but sleep escaped her. She was wide awake and there was nothing she could do to change that. So she just walked, looking in on the children and smiling at them in their sleep. She was glad there was at least some part of the Professors legacy left within those wall. The children would ultimately help in deciding the fate of this world they lived in. She could only hope that they took Professor Xavier's teachings to heart and it helped to steer them along the right path someday.

And as she made her rounds, she found that she kept passing by Logan's room and Rogue's as well. It made her wonder how they were and if they were safe. There was no longer the convenience of Cerebro to let them know how someone fared. There wasn't a telepath strong enough to harness its power without killing them. The Professor and Jean had been the only ones able to. So all she had to go by was blind faith and an inward feeling that they were both okay. She just wished that she could be absolutely sure. And as she though on this, the morning broke through the night and she realized that she had been thinking so much that she hadn't felt that flow of energy dissipate away. And then "it" caught her eye as she passed by a window that gave a view of the courtyard.

She had been taken aback by it, and had quickly rushed down the stairs and out the door. Taking center stage in the courtyard was a magnificent statue of the Professor sitting in his chair with a proud look on his face as he stared up at the school. On the base of the statue was a single word etched into it: "HOPE." Storm approached it cautiously, because though it was a thing of extraordinary craftsmanship, it was not a statue made of stone, but of metal. When she got close enough, she ran her hands over the base of the statue, which spanned high above her head, feeling the smoothness of the surface and examining it in total awe. She couldn't fathom how such a thing could have gotten in here unnoticed. She knew that none of her students were capable of working metal in such a way: powers or not, nor were they capable of raising the kinds of funds it would take to create such a thing.

As she circled the statue, her hands brushed against something protruding from the top of the base. At first she thought it was an imperfection in the metal, but everything else about it was so perfect, right down to the Professors features. She lifted her hand and looked at what was there. Two letters "E.L." and something else, in the shape of a helmet were imprinted in the metal and everything came together in her mind._ Magneto is back._ And instantly, her heart jumped into her throat. He had been injected with the cure and had lost all of his powers, so it was hard to even believe that he had come back, though what other truth could there be. Who else could work metal into shape to become something like this statue before her?

And the security cameras had confirmed what she believed to be true. He hadn't even tried to scramble the signal of the cameras. He had wanted to be seen doing it. And when he was finished, he turned directly to the camera and spoke to it. Even though the cameras had no sound, she knew exactly what he said because it was the exact message left on the statue. HOPE.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Marie had found a way to leave the house that night, but not before throwing on jeans and a long sleeved shirt, and drove into town. She knew she had to know more about her past before she could ever move forward and find a way to cope with her returning powers. So, while she knew that she had come to this small town a year ago, how she had actually come to be there was fuzzy. She just had been. There was a gap in her memory, pushed from her mind for reasons unknown, gaps of what she was sure were memories of Logan. The little moments were the ones missing. She didn't know how she had met Logan. There were sketchy places in her memories, like how she had gotten to Xavier's School or why she left. And about eight months of time was missing between the time she left and the time she had shown up in the mountain town as just Marie D'Ancato, with only her few things and that beat up old pickup truck. She knew that finding him was the key to finding out how to feel alive again. Finally, she rounded the corner and parked along the street. There were only a few people she was even relatively close with in that town, the cashier from earlier that day being one of them. Her name was Carla and she was probably the first person that Marie had met in town.

Marie knew that she would be at the festival by now, enjoying the rides and the excitement. So she began looking, walking through the mass of people, shrinking away whenever somebody got to close, and just trying to find Carla's familiar face. It would be like finding a needle in a haystack, but she had to try. Something told her that Carla knew something about Logan. Still, as it got busier and busier, Marie was finding it hard to breath. The crowd overwhelmed her, like she knew it would. Her head began to spin and she was starting to feel nauseous. She groaned and cautiously pushed her way out of the mainstream crowd, bending over by a vendors stand and holding her head in pain. She had never experienced this before with her powers, perhaps a bit of it was from stress, but it was still more difficult that she could ever imagine. She had to fight just so she wouldn't throw up this time. In her mind, she saw horrible things: men with needles, prodding and poking her, terrible pain as they cut her open. She could see herself sitting as a child on a boat deck, forming metal into shapes without touching it. At one point she couldn't tell what was a memory and what was real around her or which memories were hers and which were not.

"Marie? Marie, my God, honey! You look like you're dying. What's wrong sweetie?" Carla's voice called to her from the horrors in her mind and drew her out and suddenly it all melted away like it had done before. She looked up to smile weakly at Carla and pulled away when the woman tried to take her hand.

"No, Carla. Don't touch me. Ah'm dangerous." Marie tucked her hands up in her sleeves and wrapped her arms around herself, shaking as she got to her feet.

"Dangerous? Girl, you are about as dangerous as a newborn kitten." Carla always had a way of putting the worst things into a sweet perspective, and try as she might, Marie couldn't help but smile. Marie was twenty years old, and Carla had almost fifteen years on her, but the two were close. Carla smiled back and pushed her long black ponytail over her shoulder as she watched her friend.

"No. Ah'm dangerous. Believe me, ah am." Marie looked away, then back to her friend. "Carla? Can we go somewhere that's a little less crowded where ah can sit an' talk with you? Ah got some real important questions for you."

"Sure darlin' if it make you feel better." The woman always understood and always took things with compassion. The two walked off a bit away from the fairgrounds where the crowds thinned out substantially until they were all by themselves along a bare city street. "Now that we are away from the people, what is it you need to talk about?"

"How do you feel about mutants?" It was silent a moment as the two found a bench to sit on. Carla had to think about it a moment.

"If you mean, do I hate them, then no. If you mean do I fear them, then I do a little, but I only fear the ones that try to hurt people." Every word was from the heart, and Marie appreciated that.

"What if ah told you that ah was a mutant? Would you fear me?" Carla was obviously taken aback by this and her shocked expression gave her away before she had time to cover it.

"A mutant? So, you're a mutant. Is that what's been bothering you?" Carla watched her as Marie nodded lightly.

"That's part of it. The thing is, ah used to be a mutant. One touch to m'ah bare skin and ah could put a regular human in the hospital, if ah touched another mutant ah could absorb their abilities for a while, but if ah held on too long ah could kill somebody. That's why when they released the cure to it, ah took it, and all m'ah powers just…just disappeared. But remember how ah was feeling out of funk today? Well, they came back. M'ah powers came back an' ah don't know how or why." Her lip quivered a bit and she turned away in shame. Carla placed a hand on her back and rubbed it a bit, which surprised Marie since no one had ever wanted to touch her because they feared her.

"So, you're a mutant again. There's nothing to be ashamed of by that. However, there's more to this conversation than you coming out about this to me, isn't there?" Carla could be so perceptive, and Marie was glad that she was so understanding and could see exactly what she wanted to say before she said it.

"Yes. There's a bit more. Ah want to know what you remember from when ah first came here. You see, ah can't really remember, or ah don't want to remember. Ah don't know which it is really. An' well, did ah come here with someone? A man a bit older than ah was, rough around the edges. He might have said that his name was Logan. Ah need to find him. He can help me." Carla listened calmly and paused to think back. It had been a while since her friend had come to town, and for the most part had been secretive about her past. She hadn't even been to her home until very recently. Still, her first meeting with the girl was normal enough, even though she did seem a little bit sad, shaken up, and most certainly distant from people.

"This Logan, is he the one with you in that photo you've got at home? Looked like he could use a good shave?" She nodded. "Well, I always thought he looked familiar after you showed me that. Now that I think of it, I think he was around the same time you showed up. He stopped into the store for some groceries and wasn't the most talkative of folks. _No, he wouldn't be. Logan was never fond of strangers._ Marie remembered that much about him. "He only mentioned that he was staying at a motel just outside of town, farther down the mountain a ways. That was about all I got from him. He took his purchases and left, I never did see what kind of vehicle he drove or anything. Does that help?"

"Yea, it does Carla. Thank you. Now that I know he was here, I just need to find where he went." Marie grimaced. He would be even harder than Carla had been earlier. He hop-scotched around the country. _Hell, he could even have gone back to Canada an' Laughlin City._ It was silent between them now, save for the trill of the crickets in the distance and the hum of the streetlamp that hung overhead. And it came again, a bit slower than before. Her head started to throb a bit, but not too severely. However, it escalated into something worse and worse. It was like a car wreck was happening in her mind. All she could feel was the pain. She screamed and fell off the bench, curling up into herself on the cement. All the while, Carla was calling to her, trying to help her in any way she could, eventually screaming for someone to come help. And all Marie could do was writhe on the ground, trying to control the memories.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Come on and get to bed. I'm tired and we still have a long way to go if we want to get over the mountains before the summer storms roll in and flood the roads. The weatherman said that they expected at least four inches of rain to come pouring down by tomorrow night." Marie watched Logan, in only a pair of long pajama bottoms, as he snatched a pillow and an extra blanket off the bed, dropping it to the floor in front of her. She was on the bed, wearing tan and orange striped women's boxers and a short sleeved pajama top that matched. He always slept on the floor, letting her have the bed. It was a sweet gesture, but she knew that with the drive they expected to do the next day that he would need plenty of sleep, and the floor wasn't the most comfortable place for sleeping._

"_Logan, why don't you sleep in the bed tonight an' ah'll crash on the floor. That way you sleep better before the drive." He had just laid down, but sat up and looked at her, draping his arms over his knees and raising an eyebrow at her._

"_I'm fine where I'm at. Now go to sleep." He lay back down and closed his eyes, but kept feeling her eyes on him and couldn't sleep. He sat up again and stared back at her. "Will you quite boring your eyes into my back?"_

"_All ah'm doing is trying to be nice, an' you're biting m'ah head off." She tossed the other pillow at him, aiming for his head and miss, and harrumphed, turning so she didn't look at him, glancing back to see how he was reacting._

"_I'm not going to let you sleep on the damned floor." He fumed and tossed the pillow back, right on target. It smacked her in the back of the head and sent her hair flying wildly in her face. He saw her jaw drop as she snatched the pillow back and tucked it under her arms._

"_Fine then, let's share the bed. You take one side an' ah'll take the other." She could tell by his expression that her proposal was definitely unexpected. And as wrong as it might have seemed before, at the moment it felt so right. She could feel something in her heart pull when she saw him laugh at the idea a few moments later. And the thought of sleeping only a few inches away from him sent an exiting shiver through her._

"_If I say yes, will you get your butt in bed and go to sleep?" He pulled himself up off the floor, taking his pillow with him as she smiled and hid a blush that rose to her cheeks as he tossed the pillow back onto the bed and shoved back the covers. She crawled over to the empty side of the bed and slid under the covers, snuggling up with her pillow, their backs to one another, as Logan turned off the light beside the bed. And in the dark she smiled._

"_Goodnight Logan." she said in a hushed voice a few moments later. The only response from him was a grunt in his sleep as he took even breaths. And as he slept, she carefully shifted around and snuggled up close to him, laying her head on his back and placing a hand on his muscular shoulder, the other hand tucked under the pillow beneath her head._

"_Marie?" His voice startled her as he moved next to her, rolling over to look at her in the darkness. She instantly backed away, afraid of how he might react, and turned her gaze from him in embarrassment. "What are you doing?"_

"_Ah…ah just…wanted to get close to you." She covered her face with her hands and scooted back farther on the bed. He frowned._

"_You don't want to get close to someone like me. I'm nothing but trouble." She buried her face in the blankets now, her cheeks burning. If the lights had been on, he'd have seen how tomato red she was. She watched through her fingers as he grimaced, but then his features softened as he reached over and pulled her hands away. "Never hide that pretty face of yours."_

_She smiled. He had called her pretty and it made her stomach flutter. "Ah don't care if you are trouble. You mean the world to me an' that's all that matters. You're the only one ah could ever get close to because you are the only one who's ever tried."_

_He smiled again. It had been so rare to see him smile before, but now that they were together, he seemed to do it more and more. Wordlessly, he leaned over and gave her a kiss. She was surprised by it, but was more than eager to return it, and then she hugged him. She really hugged him, and he held her in his strong arms for the longest time, breathing in the smell of her hair and clothes. She was beautiful, stunningly so, and their time on the road had made him see how little of a kid she was and how much of a woman she had become. They kissed again, longer this time and more fervently, until Logan pulled away suddenly._

"_We've got to go to bed." He chuckled and she gave him a coy smile, not letting on how his sudden bashfulness had hurt her a little. Logan was never bashful and she feared for a moment that he still saw her as that "kid" he'd picked up in Laughlin City those few years ago. "It's not the time or the place."_

"_Okay Logan." His words were warm and comforting, but still left emptiness in her. Silently the crawled back beneath the sheets, but this time he held her in his arms, resting his head by hers and gently running his fingers over the bare skin on her arm. It was romantic, and wonderful, that feeling. His touch was gentle, more gentle that she would have expected a gruff man like Logan to be. Then again, she knew that even he had a soft side that he didn't always show to people._

_---Later That Night---_

_Something startled her in her sleep and she woke too soon, groggy and discombobulated. As her head cleared from sleep, she realized that Logan was no longer so close to her. She rolled over on her other side and reached a hand out, trying to find him in the far corner of the bed, but all she felt were cold, empty sheets. She shot up in the bed and looked around. He wasn't anywhere that she saw, and she thought for a moment that he had gotten up to go to the bathroom. She climbed out of the bed and around to the bathroom. The door was wide open, but the light was off and the room empty. Logan was gone. He had disappeared in the middle of the night._

_In a flurry, she rushed to the lamp and switched on the light. His things were gone, everything. Panicking, she rushed to the door and threw it open, the hot summer air hitting her instantly as she stepped out of the air conditioned room. Looking through the parking lot, she saw that the truck was still there and sighed lightly, knowing that he wouldn't have left without it, he had no other way of getting around. That was when she remembered his motorcycle. Stepping out the door some she looked through to the bed of the truck, where they kept the bike secured down. The tarp that covered it was thrown off and the bike was gone. That was the first time she remembered crying for him. It was her fault that he left. He did still see her as that kid, and she had scared him off. And slowly, she went back to the room and shut the door, curling up on the bed and crying for her broken heart._

"_He left me an' he's not coming back. Ah ruined it all. Why did ah have to be so damned stupid?" She whispered to no one but the empty room and to the empty place that he had left in her heart. "Logan."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Now child, you shouldn't be laying around on the ground like that. You'll get all dirty." That voice was so familiar. Marie cracked an eye open and looked up. At first all she could see was a starry sky above her and thought that her mind was playing tricks on her. Until it spoke again. "Well, let's get you up."

She felt someone pulling her to her feet and she finally got a look at the face that matched the voice._ Magneto._ "What are you doing here? Where's Carla, what've you done with her?"

"Heh. Nothing. She'll be fine when she wakes up." Another voice. She turned her head towards it. Coming out of the shadows of the night, was Pyro. "How are you doing, Rouge?"

She looked around, getting her bearings straight. On the bench behind her, Carla lay asleep and in front of her were two people she didn't trust in the least. "What do you want? How, why is this all happening?"

"Don't fear. You have nothing to fear from your own kind, after all." Magneto smiled at her. "Now, I have a proposition for you. Come with me, and I can help you achieve that thing you desire most."

"What." Her legs felt like putty, and she wobbled a bit, stumbling forward a bit. Pyro caught her and held her up as Magneto answered.

"Control."


	4. Logan

**Author's Note: **Hey everybody. It's me again with another update for you. I'm sure you'll really like this chapter as we get another perspective on things. And now to answer questions from the last chapter.

Leash: The italics, when you see them in long forms of paragraph, are memories, And yes, Marie/Rogue remembers them. We learned earlier that she had tried to forget about Logan, but sometimes things (like the song on the radio) sparked a brief memory. Now with the reemergence of her powers, important memories surfaced, along with memories of the people that she had absorbed before taking the cure. Still, she hasn't remembered everything.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **  
**

**Chapter Three: Logan**

"Oh God." Logan fell off the bed, landing on the floor in a mess of pillows and blankets. _What the fuck was that?_ Something had startled him in his sleep, and he had jumped up. It was surprising, as nothing those days ever seemed to startle him. He had seen to much to really feel affected by anything that much, and ever since the day they'd escaped from Alkali Lake he never had the nightmares of when he was experimented on. He sighed and snatched up the things that had fallen on the floor, tossing them carelessly back on the bed before laying back down again.

Here he was again, in another dingy roadside motel room with dirty walls and dirty sheets. After having lived at the school, he realized how bad he lived before that. Sure, he made good money and was free to do what he wanted, but sometimes he missed the school. For a while it actually felt like a home to him, unlike the places he stayed now. He lay there for a while, sleep escaping him, and in the bleak darkness he began to wonder what had disturbed him so badly that it had actually woken up, and why it was that he couldn't fall asleep again. He'd always been an easy sleeper. He could sleep almost anywhere because that was how he had always lived.

Still, there was this uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach that wouldn't go away. It made him think about her. _Marie._ It had been so long since he'd seen her last and he wondered if she was doing okay. He hoped she was good, and happy. His heart told him otherwise. The circumstances of their separation had been difficult for him to deal with and he had weighed his decision for some time before he made it. Then there were certain events that had influenced his final decision, and though he regretted his choice, he knew it was best for her. That time he hadn't even left her a note to tell her goodbye. He had almost hoped that if he broke her heart and made her hate him, that it would be easier for her to move on with her life. She didn't deserve the kind of life he led.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_He could feel it in her kiss, that familiar tingle of power and it made him pull away. He could feel himself grow a little weaker, but he didn't say anything to her about it. They had settled in after that and he held her in his arms that night. It was something that he'd wanted to do for the longest time, as he had come to see that Marie was no longer that kid he'd picked up in Laughlin City. She had grown up so much since then and had bloomed into a beautiful, headstrong woman and it made him proud to be around her. She was everything to him and she held a place in his heart that even Jean couldn't have been able to fill._

_Still, what he had felt earlier was disturbing. He wondered if she really could be regaining her powers. He couldn't believe that the cure could fail like that, but it had never been properly tested before they started using it on mutants. No one knew how long the effects would last. He feared how Marie would react if her powers returned. She had always seemed happy, but there was always that constant, hidden fear in her eyes whenever she got to close to someone. Since she'd taken the cure, that fear was gone and she seemed more at ease around other people. It was so nice to see confidence in her eyes these days._

_He frowned. He still had some regrets about letting her come with him. She had given up any chances of moving past this phase of her life. She had so much to look forward to if she had stayed at the school. Storm was a wonderful role model and he knew that she would have guided Marie to move on to college and to a successful life away from the struggle that the mutants were going through. He had been thinking for a while about finding some way for her to go back or for some way to take her back himself, but he didn't know how. She would always come after him, he knew that. He could tell that she loved him, and not just in a platonic sense, she truly loved him. He'd never voice it, but his heart felt the same for her. That thought made him smile. This was what it was like to feel love and to be loved back; something that had been one sided in his relationship with Jean. Then again, he had never really expected much of an intimate relationship with her, but it was nice to pretend that he did._

_He felt Marie move in his arms and he looked down at her. She was beautiful and he almost felt as though he didn't deserve her. He loved her, but damn it all, what kind of life could they have together? That was when it dawned on him: they couldn't. If she regained her powers, then they could never touch, never fully express their feelings for one another. He had seen how much it had crushed her when she couldn't get close to Bobby, and his affections began to linger elsewhere. And even if they didn't, there could be a lot of trouble for them. Him, being a mutant, was a problem within itself, but the fact that she was sympathetic towards mutants and if she was involved with one could be disastrous for her. As much as he hated it, he couldn't be there every minute of every day to protect her. Even more, a life on the road can take a toll on the traveler. She seemed like the kind to want to settle down and have a family, and he didn't know if he'd be able to give it to her. The road was no place for children and he wondered if he'd ever be able to stay rooted in one place. He wanted to give her everything, but he didn't know if he was actually able to give it to her. It was then, that moment in the dark, when he decided what he had to do._

_Silently, he slipped away from her, rifling through the dark room for his clothes and his bag. He got dressed as quick as he could and grabbed his bag, swinging it over his shoulder as he walked toward the door, a heaviness weighing down on his heart. He glanced back at her, sleeping soundly and still thinking that he was there beside her, holding her in his arms. He slipped the bag from his shoulder and set it by the door as he turned back and went to her side. And he kissed her on her head and ran his fingers through her long locks of hair, and almost changed his mind about going. But his resolve was too strong. He told himself that he was doing this for her. And he left, taking his motorcycle from the back of their truck and speeding away into the night._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Logan groaned and tossed the pillow across the room. He still couldn't fall asleep, and it didn't seem like he would do so anytime soon. Then it struck him. He could tell when something was wrong, when something needed his attention, and he wondered if this was one of those moments. He realized that, maybe, something had happened to Marie. He wasn't sure, but this feeling was gnawing away at him the more that he thought about it. And perhaps it was because he tried so hard not to think of her at times like this, alone in the darkness and feeling that deep loneliness in his life without her. _I have to go see her. I have to make sure that she's okay._ He knew that he was going to have to go back to where he'd left her and look for her there. He wasn't even sure if she would have stayed there, after all she might have tried to find him or she could have gone back to the school. She could have gone anywhere by now, but it was the only rational place for him to start looking. Perhaps someone heard or was told where she might have gone.

He threw the covers off and flicked on the light over the bed. It was barely three o'clock in the morning, but he had to get moving. He had to go. It would take him a while to get back to that little town, but he had to go. Some invisible force was driving him to it. _I just have to see her and I'll know she's fine. She doesn't even have to see me, as long as I see her, and if she looks happy, then I'll go. I'm sure I'm just being stupid about this, but it's better to know._ He was dressed by now, and was out the door. And once again he found himself speeding away through the darkness, but this time he was going to her instead of away from her.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_---A Week Later---_

_God, it's all so familiar._ It was almost midnight by the time he'd arrived in the sleepy mountain town. The streets were quiet, aside from the rumble of his motorcycle, and all the shops were closed up. There was no chance he'd find anything out at this time of night. Besides, he'd been riding for almost two days without any sleep and had just enough cash to get himself a room for the night. Before that, he had done some odd jobs to earn some cash, and that took up about three days of his time. But now he was here, and there was no way that he was going back. And he ended up back in that motel where he had last been with her, and it was overwhelming to say the least. He wondered if he would even be able to sleep there, despite being ungodly tired. He pushed her from his thoughts, hoping that he'd be able to get at least a few hours of sleep before he started looking for her.

He was up with the sun the next day and was already in town by the time the town came back to life for the day. Shopkeepers and store owners came creeping through the streets in their trucks and cars, dressed casually. And here he was, on a souped-up motorcycle in biker boots and a leather jacket. It was quite the contrast. He eventually pulled off to the side of the road and parked the bike, somewhere along the main street in town where he could watch the early morning hustle-and-bustle. He really didn't know where to start looking or who to ask, but it didn't take long for someone to come to him.

"Logan?" She had startled him, as he didn't expect anybody around here to know him. She was a woman who looked like she was in her thirties and was standing precariously a few feet from him. "Are you Logan?"

"Yea, who's asking?" He raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled. He felt uncomfortable with this._ What the hell is going on here? Why does this broad know my name?_ He gave a less than enthusiastic smile back.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I was just surprised to see you here after all this time. I'm Carla." She held out a hand to him. He took it and gave it an easy shake.

"Nice to meet you, uh, Carla. Mind telling me how you know my name?" He crossed his arms and looked at her as he waited for an answer. She didn't seem like anyone he knew and it was suspicious of her.

"I recognize you from some photos that my friend Marie has. She said your name was Logan. In fact, she was asking about you a while ago, asked if I remembered you." He was surprised to hear her name, and he was hopeful now. He knew that she was still here, and from the sounds of it she was doing okay. He smiled at the mention of photographs of him. _She loved taking those damned things._

"So, she's living here. Where is she now, do you know?" Carla thought a minute, putting a hand to her mouth as she furrowed her brow in thought.

"Well, I haven't seen her in a few days, but then again, she doesn't come into town unless she needs something. Last time I saw her though, she wasn't feeling to well. She said something about being dangerous and not being able to touch her. And she was having these terrible headaches and bouts of nausea. I really can't recall much after that, but I do remember an older gentleman asking if she was okay. But anyway, look at me carrying on. If you want to find her, your best bet is to go to her house. Just follow that road up the mountain a bit, there's a turn off onto a dirt trail. Keep on down that path and you'll come to an old hunting cabin, that's where she's living. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you." She point to a road that went into the mountains and became obscured by trees. He thanked her and walked away, moving briskly back down the sidewalk to where his motorcycle was.

Before he knew it, he was up the mountain. It was easy enough finding the dirt trail the woman had told him about. However, the trail was long and hard to get down, and he had to stop more than once to get the motorcycle around deep potholes and thickets of mud. Eventually he could see the cabin in the distance and turned of the motorcycle, coasting off to the side of the trail and leaving it behind some brush. _I'm only here to see her. I don't want her to see me._ He sighed, and walked along the trail and up to the cabin. He smiled. The old truck was there, parked up along the side of the place.

It was odd though, that it appeared that she was home, but there wasn't a single light on that he could see. It might be that she was still sleeping, but if she was still the same Marie that he knew, then she was already up and about by now. And it was daylight, but the tree's cast a shadow over the cabin and it had to be dark inside. He became worried. The woman had told him some things that had bothered him. Marie wasn't feeling well, and it sounded like the worst had happened. Her powers had come back, and obviously it had to have been devastating to her. She was a strong young woman, but he wasn't sure how well she would have been able to cope with something like that.

He got worried, and made his way up to the cabin. Up on the porch, he looked into the windows. It was dark, and there was no sign of her anywhere in the main part of the house. And what was more was the mix of smells all around him. Her scent was heaviest in the air, but it was also old. Remnants of her. He could tell that she hadn't been home in a while. Yet, the beat up pickup truck was here. Then there was the scent of another person here. Male, that was for sure, and it was one that he recognized. _Pyro._ Logan growled. If that punk had been there, it wasn't good. He looked around; there was no sign that there had been a struggle anywhere outside, and the only tire tracks were from the truck. If they had taken her, they hadn't taken her by car. It was obvious now, that she was not anywhere nearby, and against his better judgment, he put a hand on the knob of the front door and gave it a turn. _It's unlocked._ Cautiously, he made his way inside.

It was easy to tell that this was her home. There were pictures everywhere, and they looked like they had been taken by her. It had a cozy feel to it and had that effeminate flare. He looked around some, and saw the picture that the woman, Carla, had mentioned. It was of him and Marie at a lookout point. He wasn't quite sure where they had been, but she had insisted that they get a picture of it, claiming that one day she'd have a place to put all of those photos. _Now she does._ It looked like a happy home, and she seemed to be well off enough. She probably had a job somewhere and lived comfortably. He wondered, though, why she would keep a photograph of them. He thought that with what he did to her, that she wouldn't want anything to do with him.

To his left was a door into her room, he cracked it open and peeked inside. The room was empty, and was a mess. The bed hadn't been made, and the covers were partially on the bed, partially on the floor, the pillows sitting awkwardly. And the drawers in her dresser were askew and pulled open. He walked over and looked at them, they were empty. It certainly looked like something had gone on in here. Maybe not a struggle, but it looked like she had been in a hurry to leave, if all she took were her clothes. She was definitely in a rush to uproot herself from this place. And he wondered what for. Why could she possibly want to leave? It was doubtful that she knew he was coming, but then again Pyro had been here. Perhaps he had said something to her that made her leave, or, as much as it made him grimace, they could have left together. Still, it would take a lot to make her willingly leave with someone that she knew was trouble.

A thought struck him. If she had regained her powers, who else might have? There were so many mutants from the Brotherhood that had been administered the cure, though not by free will, and there were probably many mutants who would be angry that the cure failed who might turn to the wrong side. Had Marie done so? What could the Brotherhood offer her that might make her choose to join them? They were everything that she was against. He couldn't understand how she could agree to fight against the people who cared about her. She would be fighting everyone at the school, and she would eventually be fighting against him. It made him sick. He had to get out of there and he had to find her. There was no telling where the Brotherhood had holed up now. There was only one place he could think of to turn. "Looks like I'm going back to school."


End file.
